


A Choice I Made Long Ago

by Vayentha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #SheithMonth2018, Day 12: eternal//choices, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a slut for fluff, It's midnight and I'm projecting my own issues on Sheith lol, July 12 - eternal//choices, M/M, Sheith Month 2018, Tbh I just had this idea out of the blue and needed it out of my system, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vayentha/pseuds/Vayentha
Summary: Sheith Month 2018 day 12 Eternal//ChoicesShiro has another nightmare that wakes up both his boyfriend and his anxiety





	A Choice I Made Long Ago

A gut wrenching scream woke him up. He sat up before he even opened his eyes, pulling his knife from the end table and looked around for any threat. But the only thing he saw was Shiro, resting his head on his hand. Another nightmare.

He let the knife on the table and turned to the other man.

"Takashi," he whispered. "Look at me," he added when he didn't get a response.

Shiro was pressing his fingers in his eyes, and trying to take deep breaths. Keith could see his shoulders shaking. He was aching to touch him, pat his back, hug him, comfort him, but he knew it'd make it worse. 

"You're on Earth. Everything is fine. The war is over. It was just a dream, Takashi. You're not there anymore you're here with me". 

He saw him take a shaky deep breath and put more pressure on his eyes. Keith got up and went to the kitchen. When he came back with a glass of water and an ice pack he found Shiro sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat next to him and offered him the water. Shiro took the glass and downed it in one go. 

"Woah, easy there, you'll choke," he said softly as he placed tree ice pack on Shiro's neck. It was strange but it calmed him so Keith wasn't going to question it. 

They sat in silence for a while. Keith was trying not to look at Shiro, and was failing. Therapy had somewhat helped, but he still had nightmares every other night. It hadn't been long, after all. Keith was used to it, and he had talked with Shiro and his therapist about what he should do. He had reached the point he didn't even have to think when Shiro had a panic attack or woke up screaming, his responses were automatic.

"I'm sorry," whispered Shiro. His voice sounded small and hoarse. 

"You don't have to apologise". 

Shiro shook his head and pouted, his lips forming a thin line. Keith felt his heart sink as recognised this expression. 

"Takashi..." 

"You don't deserve this," he said, his voice low. "You deserve someone who can make you happy more than they can make you miserable. Someone who doesn't wake you up almost every day, someone who doesn't hold you back". 

"I don't know what I deserve, but I know what I want. And I want to be with you and help you". He rose only to kneel in front of him, and took Shiro's hand in his own. He traced circles with his thumb on the back of his palm. Shiro was looking anywhere but him, and Keith cupped his face with his other hand. "I love you, Takashi. We're in this together. And I wouldn't give this up, I wouldn't give _you_ up for anything or anyone". 

"I don't want this for you" 

"But I do. It's my choice to make, not yours. And I've already made it, long ago. I'll never give up on you". 

Shiro tightened his hold on Keith's hand, and Keith kissed his knee and got up. He sat next to him, never letting go of his hand, but keeping distance between them. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Shiro shook his head and placed the ice pack on the bedside. 

"Do you want to go to sleep? Or outside? I think I saw some ice cream in the freezer". 

"Keith," he said, so low that Keith wasn't sure if he imagined it, "thank you. For everything". He looked at him, with eyes full of adoration and sadness. "I love you". 

Keith took his hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of his palm. "I love you too". 

Shiro shifted closer to Keith and lowered his head just a bit, so their foreheads would touch. Keith slowly ran his hand up and down Shiro's left arm, as he breathed the same air as the other man. He took a deep breath, and Shiro's familiar sweet smell filled his senses. It elicited a pavlovian response since long ago. 

"Let's go back to sleep," he suggested and Shiro nodded. 

He laid down on his side, and Keith laid behind him, embracing him. Keith kissed Shiro's neck, still cold from the ice, and started running his hand on his arm again, until he heard his breathing become more even as he fell asleep. Only then did Keith close his eyes, feeling Shiro's warmth on his torso, and he let himself drift back to sleep.


End file.
